He is my Home
by Aina Riddle
Summary: Chrysta is cursed to have a troublesome way home, but things went wrong. Warning: character death and much angst. Contest entry for the village square: a long road home.


**A/N: This is my entry to the village square contest: a long road home. Forgive me for any mistakes since I only just wrote this and have no time before work to edit. Good luck to everyone!**

**Warnings: Character death, magic, and mentions of Heaven.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

**He is my Home**

"Oh Goddess, not again…" The whisper escaped from my lips and I opened my closed eyes as the sounds of the forest echoed in the air around me. Behind me stood a cottage - a small, rounded building with ivy clinging to the walls and the rooftops. The white stone that made up the walls was cracked in places and dark shutters hung from their hinges haphazardly. Despite the appearance of abandonment the glow of a fire could be plainly seen through the tiny window and the smaller creatures of the forest walked around without being disturbed by the building's vibe.

It was a vibe of hatred so strong that it tore at my heart and I clutched my hand to my chest at the pain, at the burning void that ached in my heart at the sight of the building – at even being in its proximity. Right on time the familiar weight of the orange sprite lands on my shoulder and my hazel eyes glance up at the familiar sight on instinct, the routine built into my system by now.

"Hello Finn," I whisper and he doesn't make a remark about the hoarse quality to my voice, which is both surprising and totally expected. He nods, a glum atmosphere about him, and I know for certain that he remembers as well.

Something glinted in the air next to me and I turned my head only to see the familiar strands of magic weaving their chains around my arms and torso. Finn struggled with the chain of glowing blue that had connected to his neck, but the fight in him left soon enough as the magic turned invisible to the eye and started to pull. It cut into my arms and my torso, but I knew that no marks would be left – none physical at least.

"You ready?" It would come soon, the loss of memory of what was to happen, but being able to change the cursed routine at least some helped to cheer me up a little. Finn nodded and gave me a tiny smile, which I returned, and then the tugging started in earnest and I screamed as my mind was ripped in two. Events flashed before my eyes, events that had passed and those that were to come and I felt tears dris down my cheeks, trails being left after them.

Slowly I blinked and looked around at my surroundings. Dark, murky water edged the path I was standing on and I glanced back to see that I was indeed in Witch's swamp. Finn lifted his weight from my shoulder and I wondered when he had gotten there, but his question distracted me more.

"Why are you crying, Chrysta?" I raised a brow and lifted my hand to touch my cheek, only to pull the small appendage away in surprise at the tears that still clung to my cheeks.

"I guess I'm just really upset about Witch. She… she said she hates me," I whispered and he rested his tiny body on top of my head as a saddened look alighted upon his face. I could still remember the look of absolute hatred Witch had given me at the news of my engagement to Wizard, but of course I could since she had just given it. I had not known that her hatred for him had run so deep…

"You don't think she'll c-curse us, do you?" Finn whispered and I could feel a slight shiver of trepidation run through his form. I shook my head fervently in denial and he clung to my brown locks as they shook back in forth, which made me stop the action at the sting from his pulling of them.

"No, she's not like that. I've made her mad before…" Not like this though, but that part was left unspoken. The urge to leave the swamp overcame me as visions of her uttering the nonsense words of a curse broke into my mind at Finn's words. I gave into the urge despite the ridiculousness of the idea.

I didn't notice that something was amiss until I saw a tree blocking the small path in front of me. Wrinkling my brow in confusion I looked around the tree and found thick briars on either side. This tree had never been here before and I took a step back to examine it. The small distance I had created between myself and the plant didn't make anything seem familiar and I glanced around myself to see that nothing looked familiar.

Thick groves of trees surrounded me, limbs intertwined so completely that no light broke through and no passage between them was possible. Behind me there was no trace of a path, just a tiny deer trail that was quickly being covered by poison ivy that crept across the surface. My jaw fell open at the sight and I shook my head in disbelief. Finn flew off the top of my head and landed on the ground with a thump and a loud sound of complaint.

"What was that for?" He asked as he struggled to remove himself from the glowing mushrooms that surrounded him. Sparkling purple and white mushrooms covered the ground where he had landed and I kneeled before the fungi in wonder. Fugue mushrooms were always so hard to find and yet a patch grew here. I held out a hand and he latched his tiny hands upon a finger before I lifted him out of the poisonous patch before he was infected by the toxin. As soon as his wings were free he flew into the air and shook the sparkling powder off of him before he sat himself on a rock.

I remembered his question as I started to pluck some mushrooms out of the patch to place them in my rucksack. "The magic of the forest has decided to actually show itself today." I gave a half-hearted wave in the direction of the now completely covered path. My attention was completely focused on the fungi since I knew Gale would appreciate having them as gifts.

"And that doesn't worry you…?" I paused in the action of placing the mushrooms in my rucksack and looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings once again. A frown tugged at my lips at the carefree attitude that still tried to invade my mind and I bit my lip in hopes that the pain would displace the urge. It seemed to work and the strange haze that had overcome my mind disappeared.

"I don't know what happened, I was suddenly eager to grab some mushrooms and then go explore without a care. I haven't wanted to do that for a while…." With a shake of my head in hopes of clearing any remains of the strange haze, I stood and Finn landed on my shoulder with a yawn. He was probably eager to return to his nap, but he forced himself to stay awake.

"I don't feel right about this…" Finn said and I nodded in agreement as I slipped my rucksack back on. I glanced around for any opening in the trees and saw a small path off to my right, so thin that it was barely there. With a glance shared between myself and the sprite, I took a step toward the path and then another and before I knew it I was already well on my way down it.

Dark trees surrounded me ominously and I felt a shiver creep up my spine at the sight of them. They looked so different compared to the normal trees of the forest, so very angry and I wanted to be away from them. My steps quickened and the ground gave way slightly beneath my feet as I started to run. Fear clouded my mind as thoughts of the many stories regarding this forest flooded my mind.

How the forest would sometimes be taken over by the darker magic of the world and any who wandered into the bewitched parts would be lost among the twisting maze forever. About the many creatures that resided in the forest and only showed themselves when they were sure their prey was lost and vulnerable, just like I was. The shadows that would come alive and confuse the wanderers that dared to invade…

The ground disappeared from beneath me and liquid crashed against my bare legs. I splashed frantically against the liquid as my head was soon covered. A foul, bitter taste filled my mouth and I spit the horrid liquid out as soon as my head managed to break through the surface. My feet kicked at the water frantically and I wind-milled my arms in an attempt to stay floating. I didn't know how to swim.

"Chrysta!" Finn shouted and he desperately tugged at my sleeve in hopes of pulling me out. I tried to stay afloat and reached around for the land I had fallen from, but I had apparently moved away from it in my struggles. Murky water covered my head and I struggled again, trying to spit out the liquid but that only made more flood my throat. A burning filled my lungs, pain flooding them and my throat at liquid forced its way into my body, sparkles from poisonous powder on the mushrooms filling it.

I could just barely feel the tugging of Finn at my hand, the liquid covering the appendage making it hard to feel anything other than algae. Darkness was clouding my vision but still I struggled. The tugging stopped and a small orange thing sunk down in front of me…Finn. The very last air bubbles escaped my throat as I tried to call his name and then everything went black.

* * *

I sobbed at the scene before me and reached out a hand to touch the arm of my fiancé in order to comfort him, but the transparent appendage just passed through him. It happened every single time and every single time he glanced up and straight through me. The tears upon my cheeks weren't just from the grave that stood before me and him, but from the memories of my death. I had experienced it thirteen times now and watched Gale's mourning the exact same amount; the curse of my old friend, Witch, consistently taking hold and dragging me through them.

"Chrysta…" Finn whispered and I glanced up at him. His orange outfit and green hair were soaked and faded compared to their old vibrant colors. In the reflection of his eyes I knew that I looked the same, a deadened look also in my eyes. I glanced down at my clothes, still soaked from the swamp water and transparent not only from the liquid. Being able to see through my ghostly form was something I still couldn't get over. Glowing chains were slowly starting to wrap around me again and I felt dread grip at my silent heart.

A fresh wave of sobs escaped from me since I knew I was going to have to die once again, but then great warmth cascaded over me and I forced the sobs to stay in my throat at the new feeling. Finn landed on my shoulder and I lifted my eyes to where his were looking. A mythical light that seemed so _right_ compared to the binding chains on me surrounded the figure.

The slim being lifted an arm and a loud cracking sound filled the air before the chains clanked against the ground by my feet. I jumped and looked at the figure in bewilderment. The glow that surrounded it lessened enough for me to see and I was surprised to find myself facing the Harvest Goddess. I had given up hope of her ever listening to my pleas.

"Witch finally confessed her curse and that she couldn't stop it. I want you to know that she never meant for you to pass away." I didn't believe a word of it. What was done could not be changed and no amount of 'I didn't mean it' or 'I'm sorry' could change the fact that I was dead. I tried to say those words as a fresh wave of tears flooded down my cheeks, but my throat closed up with emotion. Finn was trembling and I didn't know why, but he was unable to say the words as well.

"I know… I can give you but a chance to say goodbye. I'm sorry." I nodded in acceptance and I felt warmth cover me entirely and then suddenly it was gone. The rain that had been falling at the cemetery was suddenly hitting me and no longer going through me and I looked around in wonder.

My senses flooded me with input. I could feel the cold drops of rain hitting my bare limbs and smell the musty and salty mixture from the sea and humidity. I breathed in the salty air and for the first time in what had seemed like forever I could feel my heart beating. Before me stood Gale and he looked at me in wonder and bewilderment, stray tears of mourning still on his cheeks. I remembered the Goddess's words and I launched myself into his arms, clinging to him for the dear life that I knew was going to leave me soon.

His body emitted warmth that I had thought I would never feel again and I looked up into his mismatched eyes with a loving, yet watery smile. His eyes glowed for a moment and then he closed them in aguish, clinging to me tightly and pressing me against his form.

"Thank you, Goddess, thank you for giving me this chance," I felt his warm hands cup my face and then his lips were on mine. I savored the taste and the feeling and wrapped my arms around his neck, standing on my tip toes to do so. Too short of a time later we broke for breath and I lifted my hand to caress his cheek, my pale fingertips tracing the white tattoo against his tan skin. He kissed my forehead and hugged me to him once again.

I could feel a tugging and the warmth that had finally brought me home to my love was returning to take me away. He seemed to know and he reluctantly pulled away. I gave him one last desperate kiss and told him to forgive me for leaving him and to forgive Witch since I knew deep in my heart she had never meant for this to happen. I knew she had only meant to make some slight trouble for me, as was her way.

"I love you, Gale. Please don't ever forget me," I whisper and I heard the sound echo like bells in the air. He nodded and wrapped his arms around himself, giving me a small smile. I returned it and took in his handsome face one last time before light surrounded me to take me to heaven.

Finn was waiting there for me and he understood as I took a seat to wait. I would wait for Gale to live out his life, and the small sprite sat right beside me. Heaven would not be my home until Gale was here and I hoped he had a long, joyful road before he came home to me.


End file.
